Pilot's Return
by chetario
Summary: After Endless Waltz, 5 Gundam scientists collect the pieces of all 5 suits and rebuild the Gundams.
1. Pilot's Return

Pilots' Return  
By:  
Chetario  
  
Five mysterious engineers were in a dark room in the L3 colony, where they were talking to five leaders about Gundams used as protectors and not as weapons. Four colony leaders where willing to go with the idea but L1 colony's leader remarked "What if one of our pilots starts to get wild with this new power and starts to attack the UCE (United Colony and Earth) building---" but the L1 engineer interrupted by pointing out "Senator, that will not happen because I am willing to add the a new system that does not let the units attack Allied units and Allied buildings and vise-versa". The Senator then look amazed at how quickly he resolved the problem, and said "Let us begin 'Project Justice'." The engineers left the room and all of them went to their colonies to talk to the Gundam pilots.  
  
By the time they decided to make this project, Heero Yuy was dating Relena Peacecraft, a once queen of the Zank Kingdom. Duo Maxwell was dating Hilde, he once met by pure luck. Trowa Barton was still working Catherine, because he worked at a circus and so did she. Quatre Rabera Winner worked for his uncle, who was pretty rich, and he let his hair get pretty long. Chang Wufei was still a member of the Preventors, a group that stops terrorist actions.  
  
In L1 colony: When Heero opened his apartment the door swung open and inside was Doctor J, he was the creator of Wing Zero Custom, he was about 50-60 years of age, long white hair, wearing goggled glasses, and his body was half cyborg. Then he said "Heero, remember me?" Heero was shocked and he said "Dr. J, what are you doing here?" Heero said, "Heero, what if I gave you an offer that gave you your old job back as a Gundam pilot in Wing Zero Custom?" Dr. J said. Heero then said "No! You know I adapted a different life style now, don't you-"but Dr. J interrupted him by saying "Heero, you are the best wea-pilot", Heero was amazed, he was going to say "weapon". Heero then started to shout "So that's what you think of me, as a weapon!" Then Dr. J said weakly "I am sorry Heero, the UCE is thinking of paying you and the others about this", then Heero thought I am a little low on money. Then Heero said "I'll do it".  
  
In L2 colony: Duo and Hilde just had a great night and they were outside Duo's apartment and Duo said "Hilde that was an awesome night. So I'll see you on Thursday?" Hilde then said "Thursday it is" then they kissed each other good night and Hilde left for the elevator and clicked the button for the elevator to come and in a minute the doors opened and she shouted "Good- Bye, Duo" then she went in the elevator. Duo put his keycard in but it didn't work. He looked at it more closely and saw that some one had broken in by short-circuiting the sensor so barged in through the door only to find a plate, two slices of bread on it, with mayonnaise, mustard, tomato and lettuce. He looked up to find the refrigerator open and a man about 50- 60 years old, mushroom-like hair, and a long nose. Then Duo was shocked at the sight of and said while laughing "Professor G?" then he turned around and said "Duo, long time, no see. Then he said "got any meat? I am kind of hungry" Duo then said "I can see that. Now back to business, what are you doing here?" Prof. G grabs some ham and says "Duo, if I gave you a proposition that gave you the right to be a Gundam fighter while working for the UCE, would you take it?" Duo then said "Aren't Gundam illegal?" Prof. G laughed and said "Duo you will be working for the Preventors and maybe even the UCE. So the unit is legal as long as you do not attack your fellow team mates. The UCE is thinking of paying you guys, you know?" Duo then said "I'll do it, but on one condition." "What is that?" asked Prof. G. "Hilde comes to the Preventors as well as me" "Deal" said Prof. G, he stood up, stretched out his arm, and Duo shook his hand.  
  
In L3 colony: Trowa was at the circus doing his act, as usual the lion tried to attack Trowa but Trowa jumped did a triple spin and landed on the lions back doing a handstand. The crowd applauded at Trowa's act, and he said "Thank you!" He went behind the drapes to find Catherine jump up to him and kiss him. She said "Trowa that was great." Trowa took the mask off of his left side and kissed Catherine. The ringmaster then said "Did you like the show, folks?" The crowd cheered and he said "Let us give the circus folk a hand!" The crowd cheered even harder than before. When the crowd left the ringmaster told them "Great show, people. Now get some shut- eye, we got a show tomorrow" Trowa went towards his trailer. He saw a man standing outside the trailer he was 40-50 years old, pointy white hair and wearing a weird plastic nose piece. Trowa then said "Doctor S?" Dr. S clapped slowly and said "Trowa I saw your show it was amazing! Now let's go in the trailer to talk" Trowa said"O.K. What do you want to talk about" They went in and Dr. S said "Gundams, Trowa, Gundams. The UCE is going to give you a job as a Preventor along with Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Wufei" "What will I pilot?" said Trowa. "Your Gundam, of course! It is yo-""I hit the self-destruct button, so it's destroyed!" Trowa interrupted. "Trowa we collected the pieces of Gundam Heavyarms so we are planning on re-building it. So do you agree?" said Dr. S. I do miss the adrenalin of battle thought Trowa and said "Let's do it"  
  
In L4 colony: Quatre was fencing with his Uncle; it was a pretty close match between them, but when Quatre tried to get him by lounge an attack at his heart his Uncle evaded the attack and hit him in the helmet. "Whoa!" said Quatre in amazement. "Never do that again; you are just an easy target if you miss" said his Uncle. The door knocked and a butler came in with a cordless phone and a headset and says "Message for Master Quatre" Quatre picked up the phone and puts the headset on his head and says "Hello" "Quatre, this is Instructor H, I know it has been years since we last talked to each other. So I want to meet you at the Spaceport Café at 5:00PM, can you make it?" said Instructor H "I can make it" said Quatre. He hanged up, and told his Uncle about the meeting. The next day, Norman drove Quatre to the Spaceport and before Quatre got out of the car he said "Master Quatre at what time do you want me picking you up?" Quatre said "I'll call when I want to be picked up" Then he left ran inside the Spaceport and looked at his watch 4:53 and went in the Spaceport Café and sat down in a booth. Quatre was staring at the door when he was startled by a blond waitress that said "Would you like a drink?" Recovering from the shock he said "lemonade would be fine, thank you" Then she left to the bar and told the bartender the order. Quatre then looked at his watch 4:58. He looked over at the door and he saw that the waitress was leaving his lemonade at the table and said "Thank you" Quatre then saw a short man, black hair, and a pointy mustache. Quatre then shouted to the man "Instructor H!" Instructor H then saw Quatre, walked over to him and said "Quatre! You have changed; you look like Zechs Merquise with the long hair. Now what I called you for was because the Preventors and the UCE are thinking of putting you and the other pilots as Preventors with your Gun--" "I am not going to be a Gundam pilot again! I quit when we finished the fight with Mariemaia" Quatre interrupted. "But Quatre, you won't be destroying any Earth Officials, you will be working as a Preventor which means you will be stopping the terrorists with your Gundam" said Instructor H. "What about Heero, Duo, Trowa and Wufei? Have they joined too?" asked Quatre. "We haven't talked to Wufei yet, but the others have agreed" Quatre then thought they will need me; anyway I'll be fighting for peace. Then Quatre said very calmly "I will do it" Then Instructor H said "Perfect" Instructor H took out a cell phone, dialed a phone number and said "Quatre agreed, start building Gundam Sandrock" Quatre then walked to the exit, took out his cell phone, dialed a phone number and said "Norman, you can pick me up now" "Certainly, Master Quatre" said Norman over the phone. Outside a limousine stopped and Quatre climbed in, and the car headed for the Raberba Manor.  
  
In L5 colony: Wufei was practicing his kicking on a punching bag in the Preventors Gym. When a tall, strongly built, bald man came in and said "Hold that leg in the air longer; it helps!" Wufei knew only one person that would say that comment. Wufei chuckled and remarked at the man "Master O, what brings you to L5 colony?" Master O then replied "Business, Wufei what would you say if I told you that you would be able to go back to Gundam Altron as a Preventor? "It depends. will I be able to go to a Special Gundam Unit?" said Wufei. "Probably; because there aren't any other pilots with Gundams" answered Master O. "Wait a second who is going to be the leader of the unit?" asked Wufei "Zechs 'Lightning Count' Merquise, he is the most experienced of all you pilots" Master O confirmed. "I don't understand. I killed Treize Khushrenada, I should be on top of the unit!" shouted Wufei. Calmly Master O spoke "For your information, he has way more experience than anyone in the Unit" Wufei hesitated to talk back to his master and he replied in a calm matter "I'll do it".  
  
Two years later: 6 Gundams came up to a city and saw a battle going on with some Leo Mobile Suits (MS). From left to right was Wing Gundam Custom, the most angel-like of the Gundams because of its white wings, white legs, red soles, blue chest and higher shoulder, and a green crystal. Deathscythe Hell Custom, the most devil-like of the Gundams with black bat-like wings, gray legs, silver shoulder and knee spikes, red vents, black lower shoulder, soles, feet spikes, and chest, and gray waist. Gundam Heavyarms Kai Custom, the heaviest of the Gundams with the shoulder and leg missiles and the double Gatling Guns, with white legs, navy blue-bright blue, black soles, and blue cockpit. Gundam Sandrock Kai Custom, the most Arab-like Gundam of the Gundams, with its Heat Shotels and helmet on the head, white legs and arms, red head crest and chin. Gundam Altron "Nataku" the most dragon-like of the Gundams, with its dragon heads on its arms, with white legs, upper arms and upper middle shoulder, with dark green lower arms, skirt armor. Tallgueese III, this MS is covered in white in most parts except the back skirt armor, parts of the shield, and the backpack verniers which are blue.  
  
"O.K. guys remember, be careful I hear they got some Illegal Mobile Suits (IMS) by the info I got here they are Aires. Ready?" said Zechs. Heero was in the cockpit an informed Zechs "Ready!" He then pushed a button and a beam saber came online. "Ready" said Duo and clicked two buttons and his beam scythe and hypper jamers came online. Trowa turned his double gatling guns on and said "Ready". "Ready" said Quatre and pushed a button in which his Heat Shotels turned red and went back to silver. Wufei turned his double sided trident online and said in a serious manner "Ready" Treize then said "Then lets go" He stepped on the pedal on the floor half-way and his verniers opened and the energy started. The other 5 pilots did the same and Treize said "Let's go!" He pushed the pedal to the ground of the cockpit, so the other five pilots did the same and they blasted off into battle. 


	2. Pilot

**Pilot's Retruning Battle**

By: _Chetario_

While Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, and Zechs went towards the law offices by the name of "Zodiac", Duo and Heero went upwards towards the night sky. When Duo reached a point in which he was in front of the moon, he turned his hyper jammers offline, in an instant the enemy units had a lock and started firing their chain guns at Deathscythe Hell Custom. Duo swerved skillfully and turned on his beam scythe gave a long swipe and got the Aires' legs and part of the weapons. Heero on the other hand gave a long thrust of his beam saber in to the Aries' shoulder and shot the head with his Machine Cannons. Wufei was zigzagging rockets that were fired by the Aires', then at one point he launched a Dragon Fang at one of the Aires' heads and crushed the head. Quatre then boosted up to one of the Aires' and cut its arms and shoulder in one vertical slice with his Heat Shotels. Trowa was stabbing his Army Knife into the Aires' heads. "Five more" informed Zechs when Lady Une came in and told them that 30 more MS were coming but this time they were Leos. Trowa heard it over the video COM and concealed his army knife and took one of the Double Gatling Guns out and put on the Sniper Mode. He searched the area and saw 7-8 Leos coming towards him and shot two in the clip of the Leo's Dobergun, which took his arm off. Quatre put his Heat Shotels away and took out his Machinegun and fired at the Leos coming his way and took out 4 out of 8. Wufei charged towards the Leos and he launched a Dragon Fang at one. Then Master O came in though video COM and said "Wufei, we have added a new feature to 'Nataku', Flame Throwers" "Then you wouldn't mind if I did a test run" said Wufei which Master O laughed at and said "Why the Hell not?" Wufei turned on his Flame Throwers and shot at the Leos' clips which then blew up and took out its lower arm. Duo charged towards them and sliced a couple of the Leo's legs. Hero then saw the perfect opportunity to test out his new CGS( **C**ybernetic **G**love **S**ystem), so he took out his other sword and boosted up to the Leos and sliced their arms and heads off. Then Zechs started fighting against the Leos when two of the Leos legs blew off. He looked up and saw a white Taurus with Lucrezia Noin inside. Zechs chuckled and said "Welcome". When all the Leos were cleared up, they went to the Preventer base and celebrated their first mission on the Preventer Team. The party started with a few drinks in which they were all happy, then Noin came in and started to talk to Zechs privately. Shortly afterwards, the TV screen came on and said "Tragedy has struck with the deaths of 31 criminals on the battle that went on this day. Here is some footage of the battle" At that moment he saw when he had thrusted his sword into the Aries' shoulders and shot machine gun bullets at it. The party ended about 2:00AM and Hilde had come so she could see Duo. Heero went to bed thinking about how many people he had killed to the people he saved and the ratio weren't even close.

_The next day: _They had an assignment in which was located underwater. When they got there on the Tanker, they dropped to find Underwater MS which codenames where "Cancer" and "Pieces". Since Heero dropped in first he took out his beam sword and cut off a Cancer's arms and reached into the cockpit grabbed the pilot and deposited him on the Tanker, where the guards took them into cells. The battle was fierce; every time Heero destroyed a MS he would reach for the cockpit, grab the soldier, and drop him on the tanker. When Duo destroyed a Cancer, Heero immediately acted to get the soldier to safety. Duo said "Heero are you out of your mind! You have saved 7 soldiers that were mine, and 9 that you destroyed." Heero then responded softly "You remember that story on the television, where they showed me killing that Aries, well I now know what I was doing to those pilots, and now I want to save them" Heero then turned his thrusters on and went against another Pieces. Quatre then started to use his machine gun, and shot the Pieces in the head. Then one came towards him with his claws open, Quatre thinking quickly aimed at the torpedo that was ready to launch and took the shot. The bullet hit that torpedo and it blew the hand right of along with the whole arm. Heero then shot towards the soldier and saved him. After the battle was taken care of, they headed back to land. Zechs then came up to Heero and said "Heero, why did you keep coming up to surface with an enemy soldier?" Heero looked at him and said "Last night, after the news. I thought about the people I killed and the people I saved and the difference could be seen too easily" Heero left the room and went up to the tip of the boat. He looked down at the peaceful waters, and suddenly saw a whale go under the boat and breach at the surface. He was amazed by the sight that he sat down and waited. "Whales are such amazing creatures. One of these creatures can grow up to be the size of this boat" Trowa said as he walked out with a fishing pole and some bait. "Since the boat stopped because of those damn engine problems. I'm thinking of taking advantage." Trowa baited the hook and set it to fly; while he waited he took out a book and started reading it. Heero saw something out in the sea; he looked closer and saw a Cancer pointing straight at the boat. He ran towards the hanger and got into Wing ZERO. Peter, the mechanic, said to him "It does not have enough fuel, take Heavyarms we just finished with it" Hero was amazed that it would not be ready. He jumped out of Wing ZERO and started to climb into Heavyarms. He turned on the system and blasted out with a bang. He looked around and saw that the Cancer had just shot the torpedo. He aimed carefully and took his best shot. He missed and took another, this time it hit it on the turbine. He noticed that the torpedo was heading towards the rescue boat. He slammed on the booster and stood in front of the rescue boat; he then put away the Gatling guns and put on the CGS and put his hands were the torpedo was heading. He caught it and raised it and threw it towards the Cancer. It hit the Cancer and blew up sending some water all around. He landed the MS and met with Trowa. "How could you take Heavyarms out without consulting me first" Trowa said angrily. "You would have done the same if you were me" Heero responded. "What do you mean by 'you would have done the same'?" Trowa asked. "What I mean by 'I would have done the same' is that when you see a Cancer speeding towards this boat that you and the others are on," Heero chuckled, "Would you just stand there and wait, or would you just go ahead and save everyone on the boat?" "I would probably save everyone." Trowa answered. "So you go to the hangar to get one of the Gundams but the one that you pilot is not ready. Would you just say 'Oh well, better luck next time.' or would you say 'Since mine is not ready, why don't I take one of my friends'" Heero continued. Trowa thought about it for a while and said "I would probably go for the second option." Now do you understand?" asked Heero. "Yes, Yes, I do." Trowa said truthfully, as his fishing cane started to shake.

All the Gundam pilots went into the boat. They were all talking about what would happen to the Government. "Well as Bradbury wrote in Something Wicked this Way Comes, 'By the Pricking of my thumbs, Something wicked this way comes'," Trowa commented, "That thing that is wicked will be the new Government." "Gundam pilots, Gundam Pilots, answer" the walkie-talkies announced. Wufei picked his walkie-talkie from his belt, and answered "Yes, Mr. Brites?" "We are going to land in 20 minutes, so you guys should pack up." "Got it." Wufei said to Mr. Brites. Wufei turned to his teammates and said, "Hey, guys, you heard Mr. B—" Wufei was interrupted. "Mr. Birtes again, guys, sorry but you are going to have to take your Gundams with you." "How come we have to take our Gundams with us?" added Trowa. Mr. Brites explained "Well, we detected some enemy mobile suits." "We can take them out with no problem, right, guys?" Duo said braggingly. "Well, Wing Gundam Zero Custom's machine cannons aren't responding quickly enough, and one of your feet is missing a chunk, your not very stable. Gundam Deathscythe's active cloak is damaged severely. Gundam Heavyarms' right shoulder is damaged enough were a beam cannon can go through and hit the missiles, which will probably, and most likely will, blow its arm off. Gundam Sandrock is missing one of the heat shotels, and his cloak is destroyed so there is no fate. Gundam Nataku is in good shape, but one of the beam tridents in not working. So I suggest Nataku goes out first, then Wing Zero, Sandrock third, then Deathscythe and last Heavyarms. "Captain Birter, I can take care of myself! I don't need them watching over Me." argued Trowa in frustration. "Trowa, I don't want to lose you!" Trowa ran towards the hangar, opened Heavyarms cockpit and blasted out! "Wufei, Duo go and get him!" Duo and Wufei jumped over the railing. Getting in to their gundams, they launched out of the hangar. When they came out of the hangar, they saw Heavyarms being shot from the distance. A pink ray shot towards Heavyarms directly in the shoulder! An explosion followed it and Heavyarms was down on the ground with electricity all over its left arm. "Trowa!" The Gundam pilots screamed in shock. Duo went towards Trowa, turned around so the shots would hit his cloak. "Wufei get down here, and help. Trowa he's severely hurt!" Duo barked Wufei. Wufei stood there in shock of what happened. He came to his senses, and hurried towards Gundam Heavyarms. As Nataku came closer he noticed that only the cover of the left shoulder was destroyed along the right forearm. "Trowa, are you all right?" said Wufei, chuckling cheeringly. "What made you thing I was hurt?" said Trowa, groaning over the shocks of the tracer suit. "Trowa, you little sneak! You really got worried." Quatre chucked. Gundam Heavyarms got up, and buckled under the weight. Trowa ran a scan on his Gundam. The screen read: Head 97, Torso 91, Right Arm 67. Left Arm: 49, Left Leg 77 Right Leg 80. Trowa typed in "Scan Left/Right Legs" The computer demonstrated a scan. It read "Top Right leg segment 95, Right Knee 56, Lower Right Leg Segment: 87. Top Left Leg Segment 93, Left Knee 47. Lower Left Leg Segment 90. Top Right Leg segment 89, Right Knee 39, Lower Right Leg Segment 79."

Duo said, "Trowa, stay down until I've clarified that it's safe to get up" "Ok" Trowa answered.

Heero came on the communicator, "I'm going to scan the area and find out who it was that shot him" Heero launched out to look for the sniper. He took out the keyboard, and started typing, "Scan for energy exhaust". On the corner of the front screen it showed the whole landscape in front of him, it showed a green trail of the cannon shot. It lead to a place at least 8,500 meters away. He then typed, "Zoom in: MAX". The zoom wasn't enough. Heero clicked, "Default view". He put the boosters to maximum output. The "locked" icon started blinking. He reduced the output of the right booster to 30 and dodged the beam shot that was heading toward him. He looked around, but his sensors could not pick the sniper up. He looked down and he was still locked. He released a flare in front of him to blind the enemy, and then he dropped to the ground. He scanned the area, and found what he was looking for, a GM Sniper II. He hadn't seen that kind of suit anywhere. _It must belong to the Guerillas _Heero thought. He took out his beam saber, and blasted his thrusters to 79. He saw the GM Sniper II standing there, when it noticed Heero. It turned its beam sniper rifle towards Heero and shot once at Wing Gundam Zero's hand and it knocked the sword out his hand. He now had to rely on his machine cannons, and he pressed the buttons, but nothing happened. He knew this was the end for him, closed his eyes, and he heard a machine gun go off, and an explosion.

There was a white flash in his eyes, he was out in the open air, but he was on Wing Gundam's cockpit door. He had the self-destruct controller in his hands and pressed the button. Wing Gundam blew up.

Another white flash in his eyes, then he was in a battle, but he was in a shuttle. He saw Gundam Sandrock through the door. Lines of red started lighting up on Sandrock's armor, and then a big explosion.

Heero found himself in a familiar scene. He was in the battleship Libra, there was Zech's piloting Gundam Epyon. He put his thrusters to 95 and escaped from the exploding Libra. Heero screamed out, "NO!"

Another white flash and he was in the Wing Gundam Zero Custom on top of Mariemeia's castle, he shot his dual buster rifle. He saw the huge explosion from the fort, and then his Gundam blew up.


End file.
